Tag codes, such as bar codes, QR codes, and the like, are broadly used in consumer markets, manufacturing scenarios, and other settings for providing information regarding a product, wherein the information may be obtained by electronically reading the tag code for that product and locating the information associated with that tag code. However, tag codes may hold a limited amount of information, based upon a size of the tag code and density of data features (e.g. squares, rectangles, etc.) of the tag code. Further, in light of the small physical size of common tag codes, the tag may be difficult to read unless placed in close proximity to a scanning sensor. The use of a high resolution scanner, such as a high definition camera or a laser scanner, may help to overcome difficulties with reading tag codes from a distance. However, such devices may be highly engineered and expensive.